


I’m Sorry Earth

by HappyMadFace



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Death, Depression, Dib Dies, Implied/Referenced Suicide, I’m just churning out angst garbage, I’m sleep deprivation to need to go to BED, Other, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, This is my life now, sorry - Freeform, sorry boys, well almost crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMadFace/pseuds/HappyMadFace
Summary: “Dib, you were not crazy. I want people to see that when I control the world.“
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	I’m Sorry Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Sadness train. Choo choo!

“Dib-human!” Zim yelled as he climbed the steps up to the humans room. Dib’s scary sister had left the house awhile ago, and his father-unit was still at his lab. This meant Dib was home alone, and Zim could stomp his feet and scream at the human as much as he liked without getting his face punched in by Gaz.

Zim made it up the the boys room and pounded on the door, “DIB!!! GET OUT HERE, I’M PLANNING YOUR PLANET’S DOOM AS WE SPEAK!”

No response.

Interesting… Zim was sure the human was home. Then again the human was acting a bit strange the last few months.

He was quieter than usual. His usual antics and out bursts were gone. He almost never ate his disgusting human food, and always had the worst bags under his eyes. Worst of all were the humans eyes. The thing the Irken loves most about the boy were his eyes. The perfect amber color going into a chocolate brown. They were still beautiful, but different. The determination they once caressed was now glossed over and gone. Nothing but an empty shell of what they used to be.

Zim pounded on the door again, “Dib! I swear to Irk if you don’t come out right now…”

No response.

The alien groaned in annoyance. If the human was in there he was going to beat him up for sure. But not too much… Humans were very fragile creatures. One measly fall could break their sad little legs or arms. One little swipe from his pak legs and Dib would be dead. Yeah, no. Let’s  _ not  _ kill Dib this time.

Zim let himself out of the house and climbed up the side of the house to the humans window. The blinds were down, strange… but whatever. People always put their blinds down.

Zim felt his pak legs pry the window open. “Dib, I swear, if you’re in here you’re  _ dead.” _

Zim made his way into the humans room. Nothing seemed to be in disarray. He turned his attention towards Dib’s bed and saw the boys usual mop of hair. He smiled, making his was over to him.

“This is no time to be taking a nap human. Get up before I destroy your world for good!”

No response.

Dib’s head was buried in his pillow. 

Zim poked at the blob, “Hello?! Why aren’t you stopping me human?”

No response.

Zim started to feel annoyed. Was he being ignored? He angrily shook the human to hopefully wake the rest of him up.

No response.

Zim froze. He reached out a hand to touch the human. Dib was freezing. It was as if all the heat had been drained from his body.

Panic started to set in. “Dib this is  _ not  _ funny. I would like you to look at me at ONCE!”

No response.

Zim’s heart raced. He grabbed the human and flipped him on his back. He then settled his head on the boy’s chest. 

Nothing. 

There was no beat. Not one heart beat courses through the human. In fact, the Irken wasn’t even sure the human was breathing.

Zim took the humans pulse in multiple areas, hoping for a sign the human was still with him.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Zim grabbed the boy by the shoulders, shaking him as hard as he could, “DIB.”

No. Response.

Dib’s body fell limp into his bedsheets. Dib has given up.

The Irken clutched his head. His world was spinning with this new found discovery. 

‘ _ How?’  _ Zim thought, ‘ _ How did this happen?’ _

Zim looked around the humans room until he focused on something. Resting upon the humans nightstand was a paper and an empty pill bottle.

Zim shakily grabbed the paper and read.

‘ _ Dear whoever actually cares to read, _

_ Wow I guess I failed Earth, huh? I failed hard. Though, did I actually think I’d ever win?  _

_ … _

_ I don’t have much to say. Tell Gaz I love her and that she was a great sister. Tell her I knew she cared even when she didn’t show it. Tell my father to pull his head out of his ass and watch over Gaz. She needs you now more than ever. Lastly, tell Zim he can have Earth. I surely don’t need it where I’m going. I don’t want to admit it, but you were really the only thing that’s kept me going for as long as I did. Alas, there was no escaping my mind.  _

_ I’m not sorry for what I did, nor do I regret it. It was only a matter of time. I’m sorry Earth. And I’m sorry Zim. I know you’re reading. _

_ With love,  _

_ Dib Membrane’ _

Zim held in the urge to scream. He held his face as if he wanted to rip it off. This stupid human! How could he… how could he… 

Zim whimpered. He should be happy that his enemy kicked the bucket. Why did he feel so, weird? Was it guilt? Sorrow? Why guilt and sorrow? He HATES Dib. But did he  _ really?! _

Would he miss their constant bickering? Would he miss the humans squeaky voice? Would he miss the humans amber eyes? 

Yes. Yes he would. Not that he would admit that.

Zim glanced down at the lifeless corpse. Now what?

Should he destroy the Earth, or keep the memory of Dib alive? 

…

No. He had a job to do. He can’t get distracted.

Zim returned the note and made his way back out of the window. He spared one last glance at the human before forcing himself to look away.

‘ _ Goodbye to Dib, protector of Earth. These pathetic people will see they were wrong about you. Dib you were not crazy. I want people to know that when I control the world.’ _

When Zim returned to his base, he started formulating his last greatest plan. 

  
  
  



End file.
